New Year
by Tsurugii
Summary: Kumpulan fanfic Ramuda bertema tahun baru! / Chapter 2 Crossover Hypmic x Paradox Live / The Scientist!Ramuda, Father!Ramuda, Son!Reo (Paradox Live)
1. Chapter 1

**Hypnosis Mic ****© King Records  
New Year © Tsurugii**

Note:'orang itu' atau 'sosok itu' yang ada dicerita ini sengaja tidak dijelaskan secara jelas, jadi kalian dapat menganggap ini siapa saja, bisa onee-san, tokoh lain atau pun kalian sendiri.

* * *

Ramuda menatap langit malam, angim musim dingin menerpa tubuhnya tetapi ia tidak memperdulikannya. Hanya terpaku kepada langit hitam yang ada di atas sana. Rasa manis di mulutnya telah lama hilang namun sebelum ia mengambil permen di kantong celananya, secangkir coklat panas lebih dahulu berada di depan wajahnya. Lalu ia menolah ke sampingn dengan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya. Ah, ia hampir lupa ada orang lain di apartemennya

"Terima kasih~!"

Orang itu mengangguk singkat dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Ramuda menyeruput coklat panas itu dengan perlahan. Rasa manis seketika terasa di mulutnya dan tubuhnya yang telah lama dingin mulai terasa hangat. Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi di antara keduanya, mereka hanya sibuk pada pemikiran masing-masing sampai akhirnya Ramuda berceletuk dengan nada yang terengar begitu lugu.

"Apa yang kamu harapkan untuk tahun depan?"

Orang itu menoleh ke arah Ramuda, aliasnya sedikit terangkat sebelum matanya terlihat menerawan. Namun alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Ramuda, orang itu malah balik bertanya.

"Ramuda sendiri?"

Ramuda mendengus lalu menjawab dengan nada main-main,

"Ayo tebak~"

Kini giliran orang itu yang mendengus, senyum tipis terbentuk di bibirnya lalu ia memasang ekspresi seolah berpikir. Butuh beberapa menit untuk orang tersebut berpikir apa yang diinginkan Ramuda.

"Kebahagiaan?"

Ramuda refleks tertawa dengan keras sampai-sampai pegangan di cangkirnya bergetar sekaligus membuat orang di sampingnya khawatir isi dari cangkir itu akan tumpah membasahi lantai dan ia harus membersihkannya. Namun dibandingkan cangkir yang dipegang Ramuda, orang itu lebih khawatir dengan tawa Ramuda yang terdengar menyakitkan. Walaupun ekspresi Ramuda terlihat tidak terbebani dan malah terlihat lucu tetapi orang itu dapat mengerti rasa sakit yang ada di tawa milik pria berambut pink itu.

Ramuda yang akhirnya berhenti tertawa, memyeka sudut matanya yang terasa basah. Entah karena banyak tertawa atau tanpa sadar menangis. Ramuda kembali menatap sosok di sampingnya dengan senyum seolah mengejek,

"Harusnya kamu memberi jawaban yang lebih spesifik!"

Orang itu tidak terlalu memperdulikan jawaban dari Ramuda dan kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Jadi apa keinginanmu?"

Ramuda sedikit menyeringai lalu menjawab dengan nada jenaka,

"Kasih tau dulu keinginanmu~ baru aku akan menjawab~"

Orang itu menghela nafas, mengalah dengan dahi yang sedikit berkerut. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ramuda ke keramaian Shibuya yang terlihat dari tempat ia dan Ramuda berdiri.

"Harapan ku sama seperti kebanyakan orang, diberi kesehatan, menjadi lebih baik, dan dapat membuat apa yang aku inginkan menjadi kenyataan."

Ramuda tersenyum, dalam hati ia pun ingin bisa berharap sesuatu yang begitu normal sama seperti sosok di sampingnya. Tapi ketika ia ingin melakukannya, ia malah merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri, untuk apa membuat harapan seperti manusia normal lainnya sedangkan ia sendiri bukanlah manusia.

"Jadi apa keinginanmu?"

Lamunan Ramuda buyar, bibirnya kembali membentuk senyuman namun dibandingnya manis, senyum itu lebih terlihat menyedihkan.

"Tidak ada yang kuharapkan."

Mata Ramuda memandang keramiaan Shibuya yang tersaji di depannya. Beberapa detik menuju tahun baru dan ia bisa melihat Shibuya semakin terlihat hidup dengan kecerian.

"daripada membuat keinginan, aku lebih ingin tau apa yang terjadi padaku. Apa aku akan lebih berjaya dan bersinar?"

Suara kembang api terdengar bertepatan ketika Ramuda berhenti berbicara, orang di sampingnya seketika teralihkan pada kembang api yang menghiasi langit dengan indah. Tidak tau bahwa masih ada satu kalimat yang diucapkan Ramuda dengan suara yang begitu pelan.

"atau aku akan hancur di tahun ini."

Ramuda menatap kembang api dengan pandangan datar seolah tidak terpengarah dengan kecantikan yang disajikan atau pun ikut bahagia dengan sorak-sorak kebahagian yang menghiasi Shibuya. Lalu ia menoleh ke sampingnya, sosok di sampingnya terlihat terhipnotis dengan kembang api yang diluncurkan, ekspresi takjub dan bahagia terlihat di wajah orang itu, bibirnya sedikit terbuka sebelum membentuk sebuah senyuman. Tanpa sadar Ramuda ikut tersenyum dan kembali menatap kembang api dengan senyuman yang masih bertahan di bibirnya.

Lalu ketika suara kembang api telah mereda, Ramuda kembali berbicara dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Tapi walaupun aku tidak punya harapan untuk tahun ini, sekarang aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu!"

Kata-kata itu terdengar lebih tulus dan mampu membuat sosok itu tersenyum begitu lembut.

"Ayo membuat sesuatu untuk dimakan."

"Aye~ aye~"

* * *

**Epilog**

Mereka duduk di sofa di ruang tv, meja di depan mereka dipenuhi berbagai cemilan dan makanan manis sedangkan sisa makan malam—atau pagi tadi telah habis tidak bersisa. Jam telah menunjukan pukul 2 pagi tetapi tidak ada dari mereka yang ingin berbaring dan beristirahat, malah duduk di sofa sambil menonton drama yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu diperhatikan.

"Ramuda,"

"Hm?"

Ramuda menoleh, mengabaikan layar tv yang menampilkan wanita cantik.

"Aku punya satu keinginan lagi di tahun ini."

"Eh? Apa itu~? Apa itu~?"

Ramuda terlihat antusias sedangkan sosok itu tersenyum lalu mengatakan keinginannya dengan nada yang tulus.

"Aku ingin kamu bahagia, tidak hanya di tahun ini tapi di tahun-tahun berikutnya juga."

Mulut Ramuda sedikit terbuka dengan eskpresi terkejut menjejak di wajahnya, ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lebar, senyum yang terlihat begitu manis dan tulus. Lalu ia merapatkan dirinya hingga bahu mereka benar-benar bersentuhan, tawa kecil terdengar sebelum ia menjawab sambil meletakan kepalanya di bahu sosok yang membuat keinginan manis untuknya. Keinginan yang tidak mampu ia harapkan.

"Seharusnya aku yang menggombalimu~"

Sosok itu mendengus lalu menjawab dengan senyum kecil.

"Itu bukan gombalan, bodoh."


	2. Chapter 2

**Crossover Hypnosis Mic x Paradox Live**

**Hypnosis Mic ****© King Records  
Paradox Live ****© Avex****  
****New Year © Tsurugii**

The Scientist!Ramuda,  
Father!Ramuda  
Son!Reo (Paradox Live)  
Disini latarnya sama seperti di Paradox live dan sifat Ramuda yang aku ambil yaitu sifat Ramuda yang ada di lagu Stella dalam artian tidak seceria sama yg biasa dan cenderung lebih serius.

* * *

Reo mengintip ayahnya dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka, kali ini ayahnya sedikit ceroboh dengan tidak menutup rapat pintu laboratorium yang ada di rumah mereka. Dari celah kecil pintu, Reo dapat melihat ayahnya yang sibuk dengan penelitiannya. Wajah ayahnya terlihat begitu lelah tapi sama sekali enggan beristirahat, rambutnya yang dikuncir sedikit longgar dan kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya menambah kesan serius pada sosok itu.

Perlahan Reo mengambil langkah mundur dan pergi dari situ. Apa yang ia harapkan? Berharap bisa masuk dan memeluk ayahnya sambil merengek minta ditemani di malam tahun baru ini. Ha, hubungannya dengan sang ayah tidak sebaik orang-orang di luar sana. Jangankan minta ditemani, setiap bertemu saja ayahnya hanya akan mentapnya sekilas lalu pergi begitu saja.

Reo menghela nafas dengan lesu, beberapa pelayan yang tidak sengaja berpas-pasan dengannya menyapanya dengan begitu formal yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Reo. Setelah berada di kamarnya ia segera merebahkan badannya di ranjang miliknya, matanya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan ekspresi bosan. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan di malam tahun baru, dulu ketika ia masih kecil ia berpikir bahwa ketika ia besar ia dapat melakukan hal lain selain diam di kamar ketika tahun baru, tetapi sampai umurnya sekarang yang menginjak usia 16 tahun ia benar-benar sadar bahwa pemikirannya begitu naïf.

Reo kembali menghela nafas lalu memeluk boneka kesayangannya sebelum beranjak ke jendela yang ada di belakang kasurnya. Matanya menatap langit yang hanya dihiasi sedikit bintang, sorai-sorai keramaian tahun baru sama sekali tidak dapat ia dengar karena posisi rumahnya yang jauh dari perkotaan. Hal ini juga yang membuatnya sulit keluar dari rumahnya bahkan rasanya ia dapat menghitung berapa kali ia keluar rumah. Mengingat hal itu membuat wajahnya semakin kecut, jangankan keluar rumah pasti orang-orang pun tidak pernah tau keberadaannya atau tau bahwa ayahnya memiliki seorang anak yang dikurung di rumah besar ini.

"Aku juga ingin ke kota dan melihat keramaian disana~"

Bonekanya dipeluk makin erat dan nada bicaranya terdengar merengek tapi sayangnya tidak akan ada yang mendengar keinginannya.

"Sampai kapan aku akan disini?"

Mata Reo masih terpaku pada langit, entah berapa kali ia bertanya seperti itu dan entah berapa malam yang ia lewati untuk berdoa agar ia dapat keluar dari sini. Setidaknya jika ia tidak bisa keluar dari sini, ia berharap dapat diperhatikan oleh ayahnya walaupun ia tau bahwa itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Mau seberapa keras ia mencoba menarik perhatian ayahnya, pria itu tidak akan benar-benar memperhatikannya malah lebih memilih fokus pada penelitiannya. Bahkan Reo sendiri tidak tau apa yang selama ini dikerjakan ayahnya, ia hanya tau bahwa ayahnya adalah ilmuwan. Sisanya ia tidak tau apa-apa lagi, ayahnya tidak pernah memberitahu apapun kepadanya, bahkan rasanya setahun ini ayahnya tidak pernah berbicara apapun kepadanya.

Pergantian tahun tinggal tiga menit lagi dan Reo membuka jendelanya, membiarkan angin musim dingin memasuki kamarnya yang terasa begitu suram. TV yang ada di kamarnya sengaja ia nyalakan agar suasana di dalam kamarnya terasa lebih hidup. Setelah selesai menyalakan TV, ia kembali duduk manis di atas ranjangnya dengan badan menghadap ke arah jendela. Berita tentang keramaian tahun baru membuatnya sedikit iri tapi ia menahan semua rasa itu, setidaknya masih ada bonekanya yang menemaninya.

Suara detik-detik pergantian tahun baru terdengar dan Reo ikut menghitung dengan tangan yang disatukan di depan dadanya seolah siap mengucapkan sebaris doa.

"Tiga,"

"Dua,"

"Satu."

Suara kembang api yang berasal dari TV nya terdengar begitu pun langit yang ia lihat dari jendela kamarnya yang kini dihiasi oleh kembang api, walaupun tidak seramai di TV tetapi setidaknya ia masih bisa melihat beberapa kembang api dari jendela kamarnya ini. Tatapan takjub terlihat di wajah Reo, sebuah senyum terulas di bibirnya sebelum ia memejamkan mata dan mulai memanjatkan doa.

Hanya satu kalimat yang ia lantunkan di dalam doanya, satu kalimat yang begitu sederhanya.

_'Aku harap ayah lebih memperhatikanku.' _

Setelah selesai berdoa, Reo hanya menghabiskan waktunya menatap kembang api sampai ketika kembang api sudah tidak terlihat barulah ia menutup jendelanya dan mematikan TV nya. Tubuhnya ia baringkan di tempat tidur dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Perlahan matanya terpejam dan ia mulai berkelana ke dunia mimpi yang terasa lebih menyenangkan. Tanpa Reo tau ketika ia tidur ada sosok yang memasuki kamarnya.

* * *

Ramuda bukannya tidak tau bahawa ada sosok yang memperhatikannya dari celah pintu laboratoriumnya, hanya saja ia lebih suka mengabaikan anak itu. Kemarahan akan sosok ibu dari anak itu masih tersisa walaupun sebenarnya rasa bersalah lah yang lebih banyak ia rasakan. Helaan nafas terdengar, fokusnya kepada penelitiannya terganggu dan ia memilih untuk beristirahat sejenak dibanding meneruskan pekerjaannya. Lagipula ia tidak ingin penelitiannya kembali gagal.

Ramuda mendudukan dirinya di sebuah sofa yang ada di laboratorium itu lalu ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan memijit pangkal hidungnya. Matanya menatap langit-langit laboratorium sbelum berpindah menatap sebuah jam yang ada di depannya. Ah, malam ini malam tahun baru, Ramuda nyaris melupakannya. Mungkin itu sebabnya anaknya mengintip dirinya dibalik celah pintu tadi.

Sebelum kepergian istrinya ia pernah bermimpi bahwa mereka akan membangun sebuah keluarga normal pada umumnya, sebuah keluarga sederhana yang bahagia. Bertukar kado ketika Natal dan makan malam dengan masakan buatan istrinya, pergi bersama ketika tahun baru, membeli banyak coklat di hari Valentine dan membuat pesta ulang hahun untuk anaknya. Namun siapa sangka takdir yang ia peroleh setelah anaknya lahir begitu mengerikan.

Suara jarum jam yang bergerak memenuhi ruangan itu dan Ramuda masih terpaku pada lamunannya sampai akhirnya ia mengingat sesuatu. Teringat akan kotak berwarna merah dengan pita hijau yang ia letakan di salah satu laci yang ada di laboratoriumnya. Ia pun beranjak dari sofa dan menuju laci tersebut, sebuah kotak tersebut berukuran kecil lalu ketika Ramuda membukanya terdapat sebuah kalung berbandul emas yang diyakini bandul tersebut akan membawa keberuntungan.

Ramuda bukanlah sosok yang benar-benar percaya akan hal-hal seperti ini tetapi tidak ada salahnya membeli hal seperti ini. Mungkin sebenarnya Ramuda sedikit frustasi dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini sampai-sampai membeli hal yang bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan akan dibeli olehnya. Kotak itu kembali ia tutup dan ia simpan di saku celananya.

Langkah Ramuda kini menuju jendela, pergantian tahun beberapa menit lagi dan langit masih belum dihiasi oleh kembang api. Pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Ramuda biasanya tidak akan peduli dan hanya akan tenggelam pada penelitiannya tetapi entah kenapa kali ini ia ingin melihat kembang api. Tidak lama langit yang gelap mulai dihiasi oleh kembang api, menandakan pergantian tahun. Ramuda menatap kembang api itu tanpa ekspresi, tidak ada rasa bahagia atau sebuah senyum yang dulu ia lakukan.

_"Apa yang kamu harapkan di tahun baru ini?"_

Sebuah suara muncul di dalam ingatannya, Ramuda tidak terlalu ingat siapa yang bertanya seperti itu. Mungkin teman-temannya dulu, mungkin rekan kerja, atau mungkin istrinya. Tetapi siapapun itu, Ramuda dapat mengingat apa jawaban yang ia berikan.

_"Harapan? Haha aku rasa aku tidak ingin membuat harapan apapun. Apa yang akan terjadi di tahun ini, terjadi lah, aku tidak ingin mengharapkan apapun."_

Lalu setiap pergantian tahun, Ramuda benar-benar tidak pernah membuat harapan apapun. Namun kali ini, hari ini, Ramuda membuat sebuah harapan yang ia ucapkan di dalam hatinya dengan tangan yang menggenggam kotak yang ada di saku celananya. Sebaris harapan yang sangat ia harapkan menjadi kenyataan.

Ketika kembang api telah sepenuhnya hilang dari langit, Ramuda keluar dari laboratoriumnya menuju kamar milik sosok yang selama ini ia abaikan.

* * *

Sosok yang mirip dengan Reo itu berjalan pelan ke arah tempat tidur milik Reo lalu ia berhenti di sampan tempat tidur. Ramuda menatap wajah anaknya yang terlelap begitu tenang, begitu tenang seolah rasa sakit yang disebabkan olehnya tidak pernah terasa oleh anak itu. Tangan kanan Ramuda perlahan bergerak menyentuh rambut Reo, dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya kapan terakhir kali ia mengelus rambut anaknya seperti ini.

Ramuda memperhatikan kamar milik anaknya, berbagai boneka menumpuk di sudut ruangan dan di ranjang, dinding kamarnya ditempeli berbagai stiker bintang, sisanya hanya ada TV dan lemari besar yang berisi pakaian anaknya. Mata Ramuda sedikit memincing ketika menemukan sebuah bingkai foto di meja dekat TV, pencahayaan yang minim membuatnya tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas tetapi setelah ia memegang bingkai foto tersebut ia dapat melihat foto anaknya ketika berusia sembilan tahun sedang memeluk sebuah boneka dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Ramuda sebelum ia kembali meletakan bingkai foto tersebut dan kembali berdiri di sisi ranjang anaknya.

Sebuah kotak berukuran kecil berwarna merah dengan pita hijau ia letakan di nakas dekat ranjang Reo. Tangannya kembali mengelus rambut anaknya lalu sebelum ia keluar dari kamar itu, ia berbisik kepada sosok yang terlelap di depannya.

"Selamat tahun baru."

* * *

Keesokan harinya ketika bangun Reo menemukan kotak merah itu, dalam hati berpikir bahwa Santa mengiriminya hadiah. Tetapi sejak kapan Santa itu benar-benar nyata baginya?

"Kalung? Jimat?"

Reo memandangi kalung berbandul emas yang ada di tangannya, sepucuk kertas terselip di kotak itu yang berisi tulisan _'keberuntungan selalu menyertaimu'_.

"Ah, apa ini jimat keberuntungan?!"

Wajah Reo terlihat begitu cerah dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya, segera setelah itu ia keluar dari kamarnya untuk berterima kasih kepada pelayan yang memberi hadiah ini kepadanya. Namun ketika ia sampai di ruang tengah, ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Ramuda. Mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa detik sebelum Ramuda mengalihkan pandangan pada jimat yang dipegang anaknya itu. Tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang ia ucapkan dan kakinya kembali melangkah untuk keluar dari rumahnya.

'_Semoga jimat itu memang membawa keberuntungan, untukmu… dan hubungan kita.'_

Reo masih berdiri di tempatnya ketika ayahnya telah melangkah pergi tanpa berniat menyapanya atau mengucapkan selamat tahun kepadanya. Kalung di tangannya semakin ia genggam dengan erat. Doa nya memang tidak pernah dikabulkan, apa ia begitu dibenci?

"Tuan muda?"

Tubuh Reo tersentak ketika mendengar suara pelayannya, segera ia mengulas sebuah senyum untuk menutupi perasaannya.

"Apa kamu yang memberikan ini untuk ku?"

"Maaf, tetapi bukan saya yang memberikan itu."

"Eh?"

Hari itu Reo berkeliling untuk menanyai siapa yang memberikan kalung itu kepada setiap pelayan yang ia temui, tetapi setelah ia bertanya kepada semua pelayan yang ada di rumahnya mereka mengatakan bahwa bukan mereka yang memberikan kalung itu. Lantas siapa?

"Tidak mungkin benar-benar Santa kan?"

Reo menatap jimat berbentuk kalung yang ada di tangannya, kemudian ia mengalungkan kalung tersebut di lehernya.

"Yah, siapapun yang memberikannya, aku benar-benar bersyukur! Mungkin suatu hari nanti aku bisa berterima kasih kepadanya."

* * *

Tapi siapa yang tau bahwa kalung keberuntungan itu hanyalah bualan semata, tidak ada keberuntungan yang hadir di antara mereka. Beberapa bulan setelahnya, Reo dan Ramuda bertengkar hebat.

_"Seharusnya kamu memang tidak lahir."_

Kata-kata itu adalah hal terakhir yang Reo dengar dari ayahnya sebelum ia kabur dari rumahnya dengan pakaian dan uang seadannya. Menguji nasibnya dengan pergi dari rumah yang selama ini mengurungnya. Beberapa kali ia dibodohi orang-orang ketika ia akhirnya sampai di pemukiman miskin, pakaiannya yang terlihat mahal dan wajahnya yang begitu terawat memicu keinginan orang-orang yang hidup dengan kemiskinan untuk membodohi tuan muda yang begitu naïf sampai akhirnya hanya sedikit yang tersisa untuk Reo.

Beberapa kali ia kelaparan tetapi tidak ada yang terlihat peduli kepadanya, hanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang memberikannya sepotong roti yang tidak seberapa. Lalu di tengah hidup dan mati, akhirnya ia bertemu sosok malaikat yang menolongnya. Sosok malaikat berwujud pria berambut ungu gelap dan aksesoris yang mencolok dengan senyum secerah matahari seolah ia tidak memiliki beban apapun.

"Hei nak, siapa namamu?"

"A—"

Bibir Reo kembali menutup, pandangannya sedikit menerawang sebelum ia kembali menjawab dengan senyum lemah di bibirnya.

"Maruyama Reo."

Ia membuang identitas lamanya, toh tidak akan ada yang tau tentang dirinya. Mulai sekarang ia adalah Maruyama Reo. Tanpa sadar tangan kanannya menggenggam kalung yang selalu melingkar di lehernya, sebuah kalung yang senantiasa ia pakai dan mati-matian ia lindungi.

* * *

**Epilog 1**

Ramuda menatap kamar anaknya yang sudah lama tidak terisi, pakaian yang ada di lemari telah hilang seperempatnya, sisanya masih tersimpan dengan rapi di dalam lemari itu. Boneka yang ada di kamar itu masihlah terlihat terawat walaupun telah ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya nyaris sebulan lebih. Kaki Ramuda melangkah menuju bingkai foto yang masih ada di dekat TV, posisinya tidak berubah sedikit pun, begitu pun barang-barang lain yang ada di kamar itu.

Mata Ramuda memandangi sosok yang ada di foto itu, begitu ceria tetapi Ramuda tidak pernah merasakan keceriaan dari sosok itu kepadanya. Salahnya sendiri mengabaikan anaknya. Helaan nafas terdengar, begitu lelah, kantung matanya semakin tebal dan ia masih tidak memiliki sedikit pun niat untuk beristirahat.

Mengabaikan rasa lelah di tubuhnya, ia membawa bingkai foto itu dan boneka kesayangan anaknya keluar dari kamar itu. Memindahkan kedua barang itu ke laboratorium miliknya, diletakan begitu hati-hati di sebuah lemari kaca seolah dua benda tersebut lebih berharga dibanding semua penemuannya.

* * *

**Epilog 2**

Reo mentap nanar sosok yang telah lama tidak ia temui, sosok yang selama ini ia coba untuk ia lupakan dan ia benci. Tapi siapa yang sangka bahwa ia akan melihat sosok itu lagi. Sosok itu, Amemura Ramuda, ayahnya yang selalu mengabaikannya, kini ada di depannya tetapi bukan untuk menyelamatkannya dan membawanya pulang sambil berkata bahwa ia tidak seharusnya mengikuti _battle _ini. Kali ini ia hadir sebagai anggota salah satu pembuat Phantom Live dan Phantom Metal.

Sosok yang dulu ia harapkan memberikan kasih sayang kini menjadi sosok yang benar-benar ia benci.

* * *

**Note:** Karena info tentang Paradox Live masih sedikit jadi disini terlihat tidak terlalu jelas latarnya. Intinya Reo ketika masih bersama Ramuda itu berusia 16 tahun dan saat kabur pun masih berusia 16 tahun dan dipungut oleh Iori.  
Pada bagian epilog 1, Reo baru kabur dari rumah sekitar 1 bulan.  
Pada epilog 2 disitu Reo sudah 17 tahun nyaris 18 tahun dan sedang mengikuti battle yang diadakan. Reo yang menjadi anak Ramuda belum diketahui oleh anggota AKYR atau pun yang lain, jadi di epilog itu Reo masih menyimpan identitas aslinya.


End file.
